This invention relates in general to torque converters and has specific reference to a mechanical torque converter operating by differential retroaction.
For many years extensive studies have been conducted with a view to replace conventional speed-change mechanisms or gearboxes with torque converters the main advantage of which is the possibility of utilizing automatically the maximum output or efficiency of the driving motor or engine while maintaining the latter during a longer time period at the speed yielding the maximum torque. Hydraulic and mechanical torque converters are known in the art. Nowadays hydraulic torque converters have become preponderant, but they can dispense with the use of the speed-change mechanism only in association with over-powered motors or engines.
Therefore, a wide demand has developed in recent years for a torque converter of simple and sturdy construction, of relatively low cost and easy maintenance.